Breathe
by Seonne
Summary: Parfois, le courage, c'est simplement s'autoriser à exister. À aimer. Respire, Evan. Respire, et vis. – Slash – Evan Rosier / Wilkes
1. Partie I – Une belle histoire

**Partie I – Une belle histoire**

* * *

_Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main _

_Un cadeau de la providence _

_Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain ?_

Allongés entre les herbes folles, les deux garçons gardaient le silence. Le calme qui régnait dans le parc des Rosier n'était troublé que par les fredonnements des criquets, le bruissement du vent et les quelques notes des chants perdus des mésanges. Il y avait dans cette après-midi d'août une certaine mélancolie. La douceur de l'été touchait à sa fin, et il serait bientôt temps pour eux de reprendre le train pour Poudlard.

Ç'aurait été mentir de prétendre qu'Evan détestait la rentrée. En vérité, l'ambiance familiale lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus, et il ne supportait plus les exigences insupportables de son aînée, les remarques aigries de sa mère, l'innocence agaçante de sa cadette et l'indifférence de son père. Les disputes quotidiennes qui opposaient les trois femmes de la maison manquaient de lui vriller le cerveau, et si sa benjamine Adhara devait le suivre à l'école cette année, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle lui y ficherait la paix.

Pourtant, à la différence des années précédentes, il ne comptait pas les jours avec la même impatience. Malgré l'atmosphère invivable du manoir, il aurait aimé que l'été ne s'achève pas déjà. Car il ne supportait pas l'idée de renoncer à ces journées au soleil en compagnie de Richard Wilkes.

Il risqua un coup d'œil discret en direction de son meilleur ami. Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, Richard gardait les paupières closes. Les traits détendus, il paraissait si paisible… Evan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son abdomen. Il détourna le regard et fixa ses prunelles sur le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. La clarté étincelante du soleil l'éblouit un instant.

Le garçon crispa ses doigts entortillés entre les brins d'herbe. Allongé dans son jardin, sous un temps radieux, en compagnie de celui qui partageait toutes ses aventures depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il était en sécurité. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti si vulnérable.

Il ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Allait-il enfin oser troubler le silence ?

Il songea à Poudlard, à leurs camarades de dortoir avec qui ils devraient partager leur intimité, à la rareté des moments qu'ils pourraient avoir seuls. Quand l'image de la locomotive rouge, qu'il reverrait le lendemain, se dessina dans son esprit, il se redressa. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre de se taire une année ou une seconde de plus. Il risquait de le perdre pour toujours, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge.

Son mouvement brusque effraya une perdrix qui paressait dans un buisson voisin. Richard entrouvrit un œil, et bâilla lascivement. Evan déglutit et sentit comme une pierre lui tomber sur l'estomac.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Richard en se relevant sur les coudes. Tu es tout pâle, d'un coup.

— Je… Oui. Enfin…

Evan posa un instant son regard sur ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement. La pression à l'intérieur de son crâne semblait avoir augmenté en moins d'une seconde, et il sentait son sang battre à ses temps si fort qu'il en était presque étourdi. Il toussota et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de cliver son regard dans celui de son ami.

L'épreuve lui semblait insurmontable. Rien ne lui avait jamais demandé tant de courage. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne se laissait pas le choix.

— À vrai dire, il y a… Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

— Tu peux me parler de tout, le rassura Richard en haussant négligemment les épaules.

— C'est… Ça te concerne. Ça nous concerne tous les deux.

— Comment cela ?

— Je… Promets-moi juste de ne pas me détester.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Promets-le-moi. Rick, s'il te plaît.

— Très bien. Je te le promets.

Evan se dandina et rajusta sa position inconfortable. Il soupira. Du haut de ses seize ans, il ne s'était jamais senti si ridicule. Il se faisait l'effet d'être une de ces stupides mijaurées sentimentales et absurdes.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Evan ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour te dire ça, bégaya-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Et je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Pourtant ça me semble si naturel…

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, ricana affectueusement Richard.

— Très bien. Alors… Rick, j'ai… Je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

Son ami pâlit à ses mots. Evan, lui, était écarlate. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, prêt à exploser.

— Comment ça ? murmura précipitamment le jeune homme.

— Je… On a toujours été proches, et tu me comprends comme personne. Mais ça va au-delà de ça. C'est… C'est quelque chose que je ressens, là, dit-il en posant sa paume contre son sternum. Ça me prend aux tripes, parfois, quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

— Je ne…

— Je suis désolé, je dois te paraître… Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, et si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais, je crois que je…

— Arrête.

Le ton autoritaire de Richard coupa le souffle à Evan. Pétrifié, il n'osa plus bouger un cil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes des larmes qui avaient rempli ses yeux. Il sentait tout son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Quelle folie avait-il commise ?

Rick se releva complètement, et s'assit face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Evan frissonna à ce contact.

— Evan Rosier, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Et sur ses mots, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Evan eut la sensation que le sol s'ouvrait sous eux. Et qu'il chutait d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

Il lui rendit son baiser, et sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer.

À l'aube d'un tournant, il crut naïvement avoir franchit, dans cet acte de bravoure, la plus grande épreuve de sa vie. Mais il venait seulement de faire le premier pas sur le chemin tortueux que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

_Crédit paroles (en italique) :_ Une belle histoire, de Michel Fugain

Si cette première partie vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review


	2. Partie II – Not another word

**Partie II – Not another word**

Merci à _Titou Douh_ pour sa review !

* * *

Le soleil était éblouissant dans le ciel de juillet. Sa lumière avait quelque chose de surfait, d'artificiel. Comme un sortilège mal exécuté. Malgré la chaleur écrasante de l'été, Evan se tenait droit et fier. Il étouffait sous sa robe noire de jais, mais ne le laissait pas transparaître. Il sentait les regards de la foule, qui se pressait tout autour de lui, posés sur lui, chargés d'attente et d'espoirs. Il leur renvoyait l'image que tous souhaitaient voir ; ce jeune homme bon et pur, honnête et distingué, délicat mais prêt à se battre pour ses convictions.

Derrière son masque de porcelaine, il luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir.

_And now the night is gone, still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me, I long to set it free_

_I don't know what to do, just can't explain to you_

_I don't know what to say, oh, not another word_

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Richard, et il détourna immédiatement la tête. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de besoin de mot pour lire tout le désespoir qu'exprimait son ami. Son amant. Mais il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin.

Les cris de la veille au soir lui revenaient en mémoire. La rage de Rick, ses insultes, la lampe brisée qu'il avait explosée dans un geste de fureur. Leurs larmes, la réconciliation amère sur l'oreiller. Rick ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait qu'Evan se sacrifiait pour le protéger.

Ils avaient vécu une année magique à Poudlard. S'ils tentaient de garder une certaine discrétion, leurs escapades fugaces n'avaient pas échappé à la vigilance de leurs amis. Et les chuchotements avaient commencé à courir les couloirs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en était inquiété. Il suffisait d'une petite correction de temps en temps pour les faire taire.

Mais les coups n'avaient pas suffi à assurer leur tranquillité.

Evan sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'il se remémorra le visage avec lequel son père l'avait accueilli à son retour de l'école. Pourquoi fallait-il que Conor n'ait pas su tenir sa langue ? Cet imbécile d'Avery avait tout cafté à son père, qui s'était empressé de transmettre ses inquiétudes à celui d'Evan. Et les murmures s'étaient répandus comme une traînée de poudre, prête à flamber la réputation des Rosier et celle des Wilkes.

C'était inacceptable, et son père le lui avait fait comprendre.

Richard avait eut droit à un sermon pire que le sien. Les marques profondes et rougies qui entaillaient son dos ne cicatrisaient toujours pas complètement. Et Mr Wilkes avait promis à son fils de pires corrections s'il ne faisait pas taire ces rumeurs calomnieuses.

Evan ravala ses pleurs et son expression se durcit. Il voulait se précipiter vers Richard, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il faisait cela pour lui. Son père lui avait proposé deux solutions. Ne plus jamais revoir son ami, ou accepter un mariage avec la cadette des Yaxley, qui lui servirait de façade. Un mariage qui sauverait sa réputation, et celle de Rick.

Le choix avait été vite fait. Mais alors qu'il fallait passer à l'acte, il sentait sa bravoure s'échapper, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou, et disparaître pour ne jamais revenir.

Le quatuor qui leur servait d'orchestre entama une mélodie guillerette et légère. Evan refusa de se retourner. Les applaudissements de la foule résonnaient à ses oreilles avec un écho macabre. Ses doigts commençaient à trembler, et il serra plus fort les poings, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes. La silhouette d'Edonna Yaxley se dessina à ses côtés, et il frissonna.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Un air niais et sentimental se peignait sur sa figure de poupée. Evan lui rendit son regard et dissimula un haut-le-cœur. Il se détourna. La vision même de la jeune fille lui était devenue insupportable. Ils s'étaient pourtant toujours bien entendus. Mais l'idée de devoir partager sa vie et son lit avec elle pour le restant de ses jours lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'intima de penser à Richard. Il s'intima de penser à la liberté que cet emprisonnement lui offrirait. Il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Le jeune homme était absent. Les mots de circonstance, débités avec monotonie par l'employé du Ministère, glissait dans ses oreilles sans atteindre sa conscience. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses, comme si sa tête avait été remplie de coton. Il se sentait emprisonné dans son propre corps, pétrifié.

Lorsque l'homme prononça son nom, ce fut comme s'il émergeait un instant du brouillard.

— Evan Altaïr Rosier, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Edonna Victoria Deryn Yaxley ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de tous les regards posés sur lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Sa bouche était subitement sèche, sa langue rapait contre ses dents comme un vieux parchemin. Il tenta une première fois d'articuler quelque chose, mais sa voix restait coincée quelque part derrière sa pomme d'Adam. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas les faire attendre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter.

Le voulait-il ? Pas le moins du monde. Le devait-il ? Très certainement.

Son regard croisa une demi-seconde celui de Richard, et il eut envie de vomir.

— Oui, je le veux, tonna-t-il, clairement cette fois, en redressant le buste.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Rick qui faussait compagnie au reste de l'assemblée, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dit.

Richard le traitait de lâche pour avoir cédé aux injonctions de son père. Pourtant, dans son désespoir, Evan se sentait profondément fier. Il ne lui avait jamais tant coûté que de prononcer ces quatre mots. Mais, en se condamnant à un mariage sordide, il avait sauvé Rick.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Paroles en italique : _All around the world_, par R3hab et ATC


	3. Partie III – Living outside the rules

Partie III – Living outside the rules

Merci beaucoup à **Titouh Douh** et au **reviewer anonyme** pour leurs retours !

* * *

_Well I do this little thing where I take myself away_

_And I take myself abroad, but it ain't no holiday_

Affalé dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée, Evan attendait patiemment qu'Edonna monte enfin se coucher. Presque tous les jours, il avait la même routine. Quand madame disparaissait dans les étages de leur sombre maison, lui disparaissait dans le dédale des rues sombres de Londres. Il s'éclispait, confiant le soin de garder sa demeure à l'Elfe de maison. Et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il rejoignait celui partageait la majeure partie de ses nuits.

Depuis combien de temps cette combine durait-elle ? Il n'aurait su compter. Dès les premiers mois de leur mariage, Evan avait été aux abonnés absents. Son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un bon prétexte pour fausser compagnie à sa douce en cachette. Personne ne trouvait rien à y redire, même pas Yaxley sénior qui désespérait de voir un jour sa fille engrossée.

Mais ce soir, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était différent. Il le sentait, et s'il prétendait ne pas apercevoir les regards dérobés que sa femme lui jetait par dessus son livre, ces derniers ne lui avaient pas échappé.

— Il se fait tard, déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton indifférent pour briser la glace. Tu ne montes pas te coucher ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir.

Sa voix était sèche, cassante. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler de cette manière.

Le silence retomba sur le salon, seulement troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge.

_Well, I'm making friends with strangers_

_Making enemies of friends_

Evan sentait la tension monter. Un instant, il se sentit désemparé. Elle était en colère, furieuse, même. Il le voyait dans son regard, dans son froncement de sourcils, dans le balancement trop régulier du rocking chair. Elle bouillait comme un chaudron prêt à exploser. Il fallait qu'il évacue la vapeur tout de suite. Qu'il crève l'abcès avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il en jetant son journal sur la table basse, agacé.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

— À d'autres mais pas à moi. Ne fais pas l'enfant, Edonna.

— C'est moi qui fait l'enfant ? répéta-t-elle en se levant, alors que sa voix montait incontrôlablement dans les aigus.

Evan leva un sourcil mais ne bougea pas. Malgré l'angoisse qui le submergeait, il resta impassible. S'affoler, c'était rentrer dans son jeu, et c'était perdre. Il devait garder bonne figure.

— Tu vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Je t'écoute.

— Oh, tu m'écoutes ! Mais quelle chance, mon cher époux m'écoute ! C'est sûr qu'en passant les trois quart de ton temps je-ne-sais-où, tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion – ou devrais-je dire l'abominable devoir – de m'écouter !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant non ne couches ici qu'un soir sur quatre – et encore ! Tu crois que je n'entends pas la porte, d'en haut ? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas que le lit est froid et vide, quand je me réveille, la nuit ?

— Edonna, tu sais bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et…

— Ah, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il t'en fais, un bon prétexte !

— Ne parles pas de lui sur ce ton !

— Toi, ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

Cédant à ses piques, il s'était levé à son tour, et ils se trouvaient désormais nez à nez au milieu du salon, leurs figures déformées par la rage. Evan ferma un instant les paupières, dans une tentative de se calmer. Parce qu'au fond, il savait pertinemment quel était le problème. Et il ne pourrait pas passer sa vie à fuir, ou à inventer des excuses plus fabulesques les unes que les autres.

— Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, reprit-il avec douceur. Ça ne sert à rien de crier. On peut encore discuter comme des adultes raisonnables...

— Et quand je te parle, tu ne m'entends pas.

— Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux ? Bien sûr que je t'écoute, je rentre dès que je peux, et…

— Je ne suis pas stupide, Evan. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton Maître qui t'appelle toutes les nuits, je sais que… Je sais que ce n'est pas lui que tu rejoins, tous les soirs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'ai demandé à Veery de te suivre. C'est bas, je sais, mais j'avais… J'avais besoin d'une confirmation… Et je l'ai toujours su, je pense, mais…

Sa voix chevrotait. La poitrine secouée de sanglots, elle se laissa retomber dans le rocking chair, qui émit une plainte grinçante. Elle porta une main à son visage pour dissimuler ses pleurs, et Evan sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils avaient été amis, autrefois. Avant que ce foutu mariage ne le révulse. Et il s'en voulait terriblement de la faire souffrir ainsi.

Mais il ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie. Il ne pouvait plus mentir.

— Edo, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas…

— Elles se sont toutes moquées de moi, tu sais. Le jour de nos fiançailles. Les rumeurs se répandent comme la Poudre de Cheminette, bien sûr que je les avais entendues. Edonna Yaxley, l'imbécile qui épousa un… un…

— Ne le dis pas, supplia-t-il.

— Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je t'ai sauvé des calomnies qu'on racontait sur Richard et toi, et tu m'as sauvé de ma réputation de…

— Arrête de te faire du mal, je t'en prie.

— Deux parias, voilà ce qu'on était. Et maintenant ? Ah, on m'appelle Madame, on se courbe sur mon passage parce que je suis l'épouse d'un puissant... Mais en réalité, je ne suis qu'un clown ! Une marionnette !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi !

— J'y ai cru, tu sais ? L'espace d'une seconde. Que peut-être, un jour, tu m'aimerais. Tu as été si doux, si tendre… Désormais, je vois bien que tu me détestes !

— Je ne te déteste pas, Edonna, tu affabules ! Je ne suis pas très présent, certes, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— Ne mens plus, je t'en conjure.

— Edonna.

— Aies le courage de le dire. Aies le courage de l'avouer, et je ne te le reprocherai plus.

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et fit volte face. Il tapa du poing sur le manteau de la cheminée, et se pencha au-dessus des flammes. La chaleur lui brûlait le visage, pourtant ce n'était rien comparé au feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'il avait mal à la mâchoire.

Il était furieux, mais pas contre Edonna. Furieux contre ses parents, furieux contre leurs principes, furieux contre ce monde qui l'étouffait et qui niait jusqu'à son existence. Et tous en souffraient.

Il avait cru pouvoir faire semblant. Il avait naïvement cru pouvoir se cacher, pouvoir mentir toute sa vie. Mais il suffoquait. Elle avait raison, il ne pourrait pas se dérober toute sa vie. Pourtant à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'il était vraiment, il se sentait fébrile.

_Tu ne peux plus lui cacher._

— Je ne te déteste pas, Edonna. Loin de là. Mais... je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, au bord des larmes. Il retourna auprès de sa femme, et serra ses mains entre les siennes. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, à genoux face à elle.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je suis si désolé, Edonna. Je n'ai jamais voulu te rendre malheureuse…

— Tu ne m'as pas l'air heureux non plus, souffla-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour lui.

— J'aime les hommes, Edonna.

— Evan...

— J'aime Richard Wilkes. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de vivre loin de lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je suis si désolé…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, et leva les yeux au ciel. Evan voyait bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance, malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Une douleur sourde lui traversait la poitrine, déchirante.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu une déclaration si touchante, se désola-t-elle dans un rire. Quel dommage que mon mari se passionne tant d'amour pour un autre.

— Edonna, je…

— J'aimerais ne pas t'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas finir aigrie comme ta mère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle l'aida à se relever, et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'y avait dans cette étreinte aucune tentative de séduction, aucun mensonge. Elle le serra contre elle, et il sentit tout l'amour qu'elle devait porter pour lui, sous une forme ou une autre. Il sentit sa tendresse, et toute la bonté de cette femme qui était la sienne. Son dévouement le toucha en plein cœur.

— La vie de couple est faite de compromis, pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

— Je ne suis pas un monstre, Evan. Je ne t'interdirai pas de le voir, je ne t'interdirai pas de l'aimer. À quoi bon ? Tu ne m'écouterais pas, et nous n'en serions que plus malheureux. Invite-le à vivre ici, si cela te chante. En échange, je ne te demande que ma propre liberté. Je ne veux pas me changer en monstre, tu comprends ?

— Je pense.

— Chacun sa vie, mais sous le même toit. Et ainsi, nous sauvons les apparences.

Evan se trouva un instant incapable de parler. Elle lui offrait ses rêves sur un plateau d'argent. Elle se sacrifiait pour lui, alors que lui refusait de sacrifier Richard pour elle. Il s'était senti brave d'enfin réussir à s'affirmer, mais elle l'était encore davantage de lâcher prise.

— Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, murmura-t-il.

— C'est convenu, alors, déclara-t-elle durement en essuyant ses larmes.

— Edonna, tu es si… Je ne te mérite pas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

— Tu es plus courageux que tu ne le crois, mon cher époux.

_When you're living outside the rules, there are no rules to bend_

* * *

Paroles en italique : _Get lonely with me_, George Ezra


	4. Partie IV – A Higher Love

Partie IV – A Higher Love

Merci **Titou Douh** pour ta review :D

* * *

_Things look so bad everywhere_

_In this whole world, what is fair?_

_We walk the line and try to see_

_Fallin' behind in what could be_

Affalé en travers du canapé, Evan caressait distraitement les cheveux de Richard. Seul le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée troublait le silence de marbre qui pesait dans la petite pièce. Aménagée sous les combles, elle était devenue le repaire des deux garçons. Dissimulée derrière une trappe difficile d'accès, elle ne faisait pas à proprement parler de la maison. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Derrière la minuscule fenêtre opacifiée par l'âge, les bourrasques de neige sifflaient sinistrement. Le ciel nocturne, embrumé de nuages, ne laissait transparaître la lumière d'aucune étoile. Le mauvais temps semblait s'accorder avec leurs pensées.

Alors qu'il dégageait le front de Rick, Evan aperçut une tache rouge, jusque là dissimulée par une mèche rebelle. Il l'essuya avec un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, les images lui revinrent en mémoire, comme à jamais imprimées sur sa rétine. Les maléfices, cruels, qui fusaient à travers la nuit ; les corps qui s'effondraient, désarticulés ; le sang qui giclait. Les flaques rouges au sol, les tâches qui imprégnait leurs robes, les marques écarlates sur leurs peaux, comme des peintures de guerre.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. La panique menaçait de le gagner de nouveau.

Brusquement, la main de Rick se posa sur la sienne. Il serra ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. Evan rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de son amant.

— C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais.

Il ne s'agissait pas de sa première mission. Mais il n'avait jamais eu si peur. Dans la bataille, il avait perdu Rick de vue – et il avait craint de le perdre pour toujours. Il ne le se serait jamais pardonné.

_Think about it, there must be higher love_

_Down in the heart and in the stars above_

_Without it, life is wasted time_

— J'ai eu tellement peur.

— Je sais, Evan. Moi aussi. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

— Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas.

— Tu ne peux pas tenir des propos pareils devant les autres.

— Je me fous bien de ce que ces abrutis peuvent penser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a rien à carrer, tant qu'on exécute ses ordres, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait déranger qui que ce soit !

— Calme-toi, conseilla Rick. Et garde-toi de sortir ça à Mulciber quand il te fera son compte-rendu de la mission.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me gêner ?

Richard soupira et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Evan. Il attrapa à nouveau ses mains, comme pour le rassurer et l'apaiser.

— S'il sent qu'on est trop proches, il se dira que cela peut être une menace. Pas d'attache sentimentale, parce que ça nuit au jugement, tu te souviens ?

— J'en ai rien à foutre, Rick. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Découragé, Rick hocha la tête en signe de négation, mais n'insista pas. Evan avait toujours été comme cela : une vraie tête brûlée, et surtout, une grande gueule. Il espérait seulement que cela ne finisse pas par lui causer du tort. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il valait mieux être dans les petits papiers de Mulciber que sur sa liste noire.

— Je t'aime trop pour ça, lâcha Evan.

Rick sentit ses yeux s'emplire de larmes. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour tenter de se contenir. Il était hors de question qu'il craque, mais Evan avait le chic pour le faire se sentir vulnérable, presque sentimental. Il n'avait jamais été un romantique. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à chialer comme une fillette.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, ok ? répliqua-t-il en tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots. Alors justement, ne gâche pas tout pour des conneries !

Evan eut un mouvement de recul et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Rick, qui s'était rallongé, se releva brusquement et se retourna. Son regard tomba sur l'avant bras d'Evan, que ce dernier serrait en crispant les mâchoires. Il retroussa sa manche, découvrant sa Marque. Elle luisait sinistrement.

— Ça doit être pour le rapport, dit Evan d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

— Je t'en supplie, murmura Rick à toute vitesse, Evan, ne dis rien qui puisse te compromettre, ne contredis pas Mulciber, et…

— C'est bon, t'inquiète. Je serai bientôt revenu.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il fut frappé par le changement de lieu. L'air était humide, là où il s'était rematérialisé, et le froid le mordait à travers sa robe. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut momentanément aveuglé par la buée que produisait sa respiration. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Pièce vide et austère, fenêtres barricadées. Le Maître aimait garder son emplacement secret. Ainsi, il était plus complexe pour quiconque d'essayer de le trahir.

Il entendit Mulciber se racler la gorge derrière lui. Serrant les poings pour contenir son énervement, Evan se retourna pour se trouver face à l'autre, qui cracha salement par terre. Il ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée. Assis à ses côtés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut lui aussi un regard méprisant, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

— Evan Rosier, le fils prodige. Cela faisait longtemps. Approche donc, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, son visage crispé en un masque dénué de toute émotion.

— Rapport de la mission, ordonna Mulciber sans plus de préambule.

Evan se sentit presque soulagé, même s'il n'en montra rien. Tout se passait comme à l'accoutumée. Rick avait eut tort de s'inquiéter. Son cher et tendre avait toujours tendance à dramatiser.

Il débita, monotone, chacun de ses faits et gestes. La température de la pièce sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés ; probablement un nouveau sortilège destiné à s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité, se dit-il. Le Maître aimait expérimenter ses créations sur ses fidèles. Après tout, ils faisaient des cobayes plus que dociles.

Il acheva son récit, et il se passa quelques instants avant qu'un des deux autres ne reprenne la parole. Alors que son anxiété montait de nouveau, son regard passa successivement du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Mulciber. Le premier le regardait avec l'un de ses airs impénétrables, tandis que le second se curait les ongles.

— C'est tout c'que t'as à dire, p'tiot ? finit-il par lâcher.

— Oui.

— T'es sûr de ça ? Rien à r'dire sur la mission ? Sur comment elle a été menée ?

Evan se raidit. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos pour masquer les tremblements dont il était à nouveau pris. Mulciber savait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait combien Evan avait été furieux que leur groupe soit séparé, les mettant tous – et en particulier Rick – en danger. Pouvait-il cependant se permettre de lui adresser sa critique ? Probablement pas. Mulciber était l'un des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un microbe comme lui ne pouvait s'attaquer à un mastodonte pareil.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus. Il se trouvait dans une impasse.

Alors Evan inspira profondément, rassemblant tout le peu de courage dont il était capable face à ses supérieurs.

— J'ai trouvé imprudent que nous nous séparions, déclara-t-il avec un calme dont il fut lui-même surpris. Toutes les communications étaient coupées entre nous, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si…

— D'où ta désobéissance, je suppose ? Personne t'avait autorisé à charger comme ça pour aller chercher les autres, petit. T'aurait pu tout faire capoter.

— Mais…

— Tu m'contredis en plus ? Sale môme !

Evan recula. Mulciber avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait dans sa direction. Il serra les dents, attendant patiemment sa punition. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva une main aux doigts blanchâtres, et son bourreau se recula à son tour, à contre-cœur.

— Du calme, voyons, Waldhar. Le garçon a quelque chose d'autre à nous dire. N'est-ce pas, Evan ?

Il avait posé sur lui ses yeux de serpent, et ses prunelles rouge sang brillaient d'une lueur cruelle. Evan eut envie de s'enfuir, de déguerpir le plus vite possible et de disparaître. Mais cela aussi, le Maître le savait. Il savait tout ; on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Avait-il simplement deviné ? Ou avait-il lu ses pensées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Evan ne le saurait jamais. Il était au pied du mur. Tenter de mentir, c'était un affreux châtiment assuré. Avouer la vérité, c'était devenir vulnérable, faible, et risquer de se faire publiquement paria au sein des Mangemorts.

Son visage se durcit.

Il ne se laisserait plus marcher dessus. Ils ne l'obligeraient pas à se renier comme l'avait fait son père.

— Plus jamais – _jamais _– je ne me séparerai de Richard Wilkes. Pour aucune mission.

Son audace le surprit lui-même. Quitte à devoir souffrir, autant qu'il sache pourquoi. Il n'était pas un faible, pas un couard. Il était plus que temps qu'on le laisse vivre, qu'on le laisse respirer. Ou qu'on l'élimine à jamais. Il ne vivrait plus comme un cafard, caché dans sa honte.

— Il est mon autre moitié. Nous sommes à prendre ou à laisser, _ensemble_. Ou bien ni l'un, ni l'autre.

— C'qu'il est mignon, l'petit. Ou est-ce que tu t'crois ? Pour qui tu t'prends, hein, Evan ?

L'éclair rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine, et Evan ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Ce fut comme si mille pieux le transperçaient de part en part. La douleur, transfixiante, lui vrillait l'esprit. Il s'effondra, pris de convulsions, et mordit ses joues jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Un gémissement lui échappa. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de folie. Mais dans sa douleur, une parcelle de son corps restait intacte.

Son cœur.

— Suffit.

La voix du Maître siffla comme un coup de fouet, et le sortilège s'évanouit immédiatement. Evan prit une seconde pour s'assurer que son corps était intact, et se releva du mieux qu'il put. Il serra les poings, droit et fier dans sa robe couverte de poussière, malgré son visage encore ruisselant de larmes.

— Quel rebelle, dit le Maître avec un rictus. Mais il faut du courage pour prendre de tels risques. Et j'apprécie la bravoure dans mes rangs. Soit, vous pourrez rester l'un avec l'autre. Mais si j'apprends que cela met en péril la plus insignifiante de nos opérations, vous vous direz adieu à jamais.

— Merci, Maître, murmura Evan en inclinant la tête.

— Va.

Il eut un bref regard pour Mulciber, qui affichait une mine déconfite, et transplana sans demander son reste.

Il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il s'était vu mort avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

À peine ses pieds se posèrent-ils sur le parquet que Rick lui sauta dessus. Et Evan laissa libre court à ses larmes.

De douleur. Et surtout de joie.


	5. Partie V – Just the way I am

**Partie V – Just the way I am**

Merci à **Titou Douh** pour toutes ses reviews !

* * *

_All I wanna do is just hold somebody_

_But no one ever wants to get to know somebody_

_I don't even know how to explain this_

_I don't even think I'm gonna try_

La fumée des cigarettes se mélangeait aux vapeurs d'alcool dans un pot-pourri à l'effluve de débauche. Cela faisait une semaine que les six jeunes étaient enfermés ensemble, planqué dans cette piaule immonde, se relayant toute la journée pour observer les allées et venues de sorciers plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. S'ils avaient tous conscience que l'anticipation était la part la plus importante dans la réussite d'une mission, cela ne rendait pas pour autant leur corvée plus supportable.

La fin de la semaine enfin arrivée, ils s'accordaient un petit moment pour décompresser. On avait sorti les jeux de cartes, les bouteilles de scotch et autres spiritueux, les paquets de cigarette. L'heure de la relâche était enfin arrivée.

S'embrumer l'esprit rendait l'ennui, la guerre et la douleur plus supportables.

Aussi désinhibé que les autres, Evan regardait ses cartes, l'œil trouble. Hors de question qu'il se fasse éliminer le premier pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Mais les regards que Rick lui lançait par dessus la table le déconcentraient particulièrement. Il tentait bien tant que mal de dissimuler son sourire niais ; et son envie d'attirer son compagnon dans une pièce où ils se trouveraient tous les deux seuls.

— Alors, tu joues ou quoi, Rosier ?

— Oui, attends, je…

Le pied de Rick remonta le long de sa cuisse sous la table, et Evan ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Dolohov, à sa droite, émit un soupir exaspéré et lui arracha ses cartes des mains.

— Bon, ça suffit maintenant. On va pas d'attendre toute la soirée, éliminé pour cette manche.

— Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste !

— Tu nous emmerdes, Evan !

— Me parle pas comme ç...

— Rien dans les règles ne permet de disqualifier un joueur parce qu'il prend du temps pour se décider, observa Rick d'un air suffisant.

Evan et Dolohov s'étaient levés et se regardaient en chiens de faïence. La remarque de Rick les coupa dans leur élan, alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop rapproché l'un de l'autre, les poings serrés.

— Oh, toi t'en mêles pas, hein !

— Je fais juste remarquer que, d'après les règles...

— Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre, tes règles ?

— Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça, enfin. On peut parler comme des personnes civilisées…

— Ouais, arrête de prendre tes petits airs supérieurs, tu veux ? Comme si on savait pas qu'tu prends la défense de cet emmerdeur juste parce que vous vous…

Dolohov laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas prononcer le dernier mot qu'il avait pensé. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues, et les autres joueurs retenaient leur souffle. La relation d'Evan et Richard n'étaient un secret pour personne, même si sa nature exacte était entourée d'une part de mystère.

— On se quoi exactement, Dolohov ? répéta Evan.

— Oh, ça va, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

— Mais je t'en prie. Finis donc ta phrase.

— Evan…

— Ça te dérange peut-être ?

— Mais enfin…

— Et bien, j'me fous de ce que tu penses, Dolohov !

Evan, fulminant, se rassit. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, à mi-chemin entre surprise et effarement. Antonin se laissa à son tour tomber sur sa chaise, et haussa les épaules. Il vida d'un trait de le contenu de son verre et soupira.

— Vous faites c'que vous voulez, ça m'regarde pas. Travers s'envoie bien la p'tite Carrow alors qu'personnellement, j'la toucherais même pas du bout d'ma baguette. Les temps sont rudes, on fait avec c'qu'on a.

Quelques rires fusèrent autour de la table, alors qu'Evan sentait un poids invisible peser de plus en plus lourd sur son estomac. Tandis que le jeu reprenait, son cerveau réfléchissait au ralenti. Il se rendait compte avec tristesse de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Lui et Rick étaient deux garçons qui satisfaisaient les désirs l'un de l'autre… Et c'était tout.

Sauf que ce n'était pas tout. C'était même bien plus que ça.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Personne te critique Ev, t'as pas à t'justifier.

— Non ! C'est… Ce n'est pas parce que…

Il balbutiait. L'attention se portait à nouveau sur lui, et il regretta d'avoir relancé le sujet. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'étaler ses sentiments ? Il détailla rapidement la petite assemblée. Il n'y avait pas parmi eux d'âme malveillante qui utiliserait ce qu'il pourrait dire contre lui. Mais était-il prêt à se révéler, à se mettre à nu ? Était-il prêt à parler d'amour ?

_You could either hate me or love me_

_But that's just the way I am_

Il se rinça la bouche au whiskey avant de reprendre d'une voix à peine plus assurée.

— C'est pas… C'est pas juste du sexe.

— Evan.

La voix de Rick était ferme, mais Evan lisait le doute sur son visage. Il y répondit par un sourire niais, alors que Dolohov levait un sourcil suspicieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit ?

— On s'aime. Lui et moi, on s'aime, répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance alors que Selwyn toussotait. Et ouais. Comme Lucius et sa Narcissa, comme Blair et Harvey, on s'aime d'amour. Et j'me fous de ce que vous en pensez !

Sur ses mots, il se leva et contourna la table en titubant. Rick était cramoisi. Cependant, il ne semblait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Evan sourit à nouveau. Il se pencha vers son compagnon, et l'embrassa passionnément. Quelques rires mêlés d'applaudissement fusèrent dans l'assistance, auxquels il répondit par son majeur tendu dans leur direction.

— Adorable, commenta Dolohov. Par contre, vous s'rez gentils, prenez-vous une chambre pour la suite.

* * *

Paroles et inspiration : _The Way I Am_, Charlie Puth.


	6. Partie VI – Like ashes to the ground

**Partie VI – Like ashes to the ground**

* * *

_First things first_

_I'ma say all the words inside my head_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been_

Cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween était noire. D'épais nuages sombres opacifiaient le ciel, et masquaient jusqu'à la lueur de la lune. Sans pour autant savoir pourquoi, Evan n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Immobile, ses yeux fixés au plafond, il avait senti Rick se retourner tous les quarts d'heure. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à s'assoupir.

Ils avaient pourtant fini par tomber dans un demi-sommeil presque reposant, lorsque leur torture pris fin. Ou commença.

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent simultanément dans le lit, envoyant valser les draps, alors que la Marque qui encrait leurs avant-bras semblait les consumer. Rick laissa échapper un gémissement entre ses dents serrées, tandis qu'Evan décrochait un coup de poing à son oreiller.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Même dans la pénombre, ils lisaient parfaitement la terreur dans les yeux de l'autre. La brûlure n'avait jamais été si intense. Et le signal ne durait normalement que quelques secondes, juste de quoi les informer. La douleur ne disparaissait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Rick.

— J'en sais rien. J'en sais foutrement rien.

Les secondes passaient à une lenteur affolante, rythmées par le tic-tac de l'horloge. À chaque mouvement de la trotteuse, leur épouvante s'accroissait.

— Tu crois que les autres ont plus d'infos ? Qu'on devrait essayer de les joindre ?

— Je sais pas, putain, j'en sais rien.

— Tu crois qu'on est en danger ?

À ces mots, Evan se leva brusquement, et parcourut la pièce de long en large, passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tout son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Rick, quant à lui, restait pétrifié dans une position ridicule, sa nudité à peine caché par les draps.

Troublant leur tourmente, le verrou de la fenêtre céda sous les bourrasques qui frappaient contre les carreaux, et la vitre s'écrasa contre le mur. Elle céda sur le coup, dans un fracas qui arracha un cri de stupeur à Evan.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, une lueur argentée s'engouffra par l'ouverture. La forme indistincte s'immobilisa, suspendue au centre de la pièce. Ses contours se précisèrent, révélant un corbeau. Son bec s'ouvrit.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Tous chez Lestrange. Le temps presse.

Ces paroles lugubres résonnèrent telles celles d'un fantôme, et le scintillement translucide de l'animal s'évanouit. Evan et Rick avaient tous deux reconnu la voix de Mulciber.

— Et si c'était un piège ?

— Habille-toi.

En moins d'une minute, ils avaient revêtu chacun une robe, une cagoule et de quoi paraître présentables. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et transplanèrent ensemble, directement dans le salon de Rodolphus, négligeant les règles de politesse les plus élémentaires.

Ce fut à peine si l'on remarqua leur arrivée. Tous étaient débraillés, les cheveux mal peignés, des cernes noires bordant leurs yeux. La plupart avaient oublié d'enfiler leurs masques, risquant de dévoiler leurs visages aux possibles traîtres parmi eux. Personne ne semblait réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Certains faisaient les cent pas, certains pleuraient, d'autres encore étaient figés dans une expression d'horreur. Les murmures posaient tous la même question.

— Est-ce vrai ?

— Comment peut-on en être sûr ?

— C'est impossible. Impossible.

— Le Maître…

Quelques retardataires se matérialisèrent encore après eux. Muets, Evan et Richard restaient en retrait. Aucun ne le réalisa, mais il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main en présence de leurs compagnons. Leurs doigts étaient si fermement entremêlés qu'il aurait été impossible de les séparer.

Après quelques minutes d'agitation, Mulciber fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était livide. Evan sentit ses entrailles se tordre alors qu'il lisait pour la première fois de sa vie une expression troublante sur son visage. De la peur.

— Ce n'est pas une blague. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Oubliez tout ce que vous savez, et fuyez ; tous. Disparaissez.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il transplana.

Et la panique s'empara de tout ce petit monde.

Plusieurs cris fusèrent. Une silhouette s'écroula au sol, une autre se courba pitoyablement en rendit son dîner. Beaucoup suivirent l'exemple de Mulciber et s'échappèrent sans demander leur reste. Evan, quant à lui, serra plus fort la main de Rick, sans parvenir à bouger d'un pouce.

Il observait. Il écoutait. Il analysait.

— C'est impossible, meuglait Bellatrix à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Nous le retrouverons ! C'est un mensonge ! Un outrage ! Seuls les traîtres fuiront !

— Rendez-vous à l'évidence, marmonnait Lucius en s'épongeant le front. Vous ne pourrez pas disparaître éternellement.

— Ils nous chasseront, nous traqueront, nous exécuteront…

— Retournez dans vos familles, mentez ; prétendez avoir été contraints…

— Moi je ne reste pas, je ne tiens pas à mourir…

— Traîtres !

Dans cette cacophonie parlaient clairement pour la première fois les consciences de chacun. Rick et Evan échangèrent un regard, un hochement de tête, et rentrèrent chez eux sans que quiconque n'y prête attention.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs masques, et s'étreignirent.

Evan sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, prêt à lâcher.

— Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

Les mots de Rick furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Evan fondit en larmes, et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'agrippa à la robe de son amant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, vite. Chaque seconde était comptée, et chaque instant à hésiter les rapprochaient plus d'Azkaban – ou pire.

— On va s'enfuir. On va partir, et…

— S'ils nous trouvent, ils nous tueront.

— Ils ne nous trouveront pas. Rick…

— Evan, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

L'assurance de sa voix paraissait irréelle. Evan calma ses pleurs, alors que son amant l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait toujours été la grande gueule, la tête brûlée, le protecteur parfois trop sûr de lui. Les rôles s'inversaient. Alors qu'il s'écroulait, Rick semblait plus calme que jamais. Son visage affichait une expression dure, mais déterminée.

— Tu peux plaider la contrainte comme le suggérait Lucius.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ton père a été un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prétend qu'il t'a ensorcelé. Tu as une femme, une famille… Ils seront indulgents.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Réfléchis. Rends-toi. C'est le plus simple. Le plus sûr. Avec ta gueule d'ange, ils te croiront sur parole. Et si ça ne suffit pas, dénonce-moi.

— Mais enfin…

— Je vais me barrer, le plus loin possible. Et on verra. Te savoir en sécurité, ça me donnera la force de continuer.

Evan ne put se retenir. La gifle partit toute seule, imprimant une marque rouge sur la joue de Rick. Les larmes emplirent son œil gauche, alors que la colère détruisait son air stoïque.

— C'est quoi ces conneries ?

— Ev, il est hors de question que tu te mettes encore en danger à cause de moi ! Face à ta femme, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Mulciber, face à tout le monde… Laisse-moi ma chance de te défendre. C'est mon tour, cette fois !

Evan se leva brusquement, et saisit son amant par le col, il le plaqua contre le mur, et colla son front contre le sien. Il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser. Et de le gifler de nouveau.

— Tu as fini, ou tu as encore d'autres inepties du genre à me sortir ? Ton tour… Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Tu crois que je me mets en danger pour la gloire ? Pour redorer mon blason ?

— Evan…

— Ça n'a rien d'un putain de jeu ! Si je dois vivre, c'est avec toi, ou pas du tout. Tu m'entends ?

_I was choking in the crowd_

_Building my rain up in the cloud_

_Falling like ashes to the ground_

_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

_Inhibited, limited_

_'Til it broke up and it rained down_

Leurs souffles se mêlaient alors que leurs poitrines se soulevait au rythme de leur respiration chaotique. Rick resta béat, incapable de répliquer. Ils étaient aussi terrifié l'un que l'autre.

— Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Pas pour moi. Tu ne te mettras pas encore en danger parce que je suis trop faible pour te protéger, murmura-t-il finalement d'une voix chevrotante.

Evan pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais senti tout l'amour qu'il portait à Rick brûler si ardemment en lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait ; le protéger était son seul et unique but.

— Tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai toujours été le faible de nous deux, Evan. Tu ne peux pas te permettre…

— Tu sais ce que j'ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Mulciber ? le coupa-t-il. Que tu étais ma moitié. Qu'on était à prendre ou à laisser _ensemble_. Je ne suis rien sans toi, Rick.

Il s'accrocha à lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre alors qu'une flamme embrasait son abdomen. Il l'embrassa avec son cœur et son âme, il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le souffle vint à lui manquer.

— On reste ensemble. À deux, on est invincible.

— Si seulement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une note d'excuses déposée sur le paillasson des Rosier, les deux hommes n'étaient plus que deux ombres disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

_Paroles et inspiration : Believer, Imagine Dragons_


	7. Partie VII – Painted Black

**Partie VII – Painted Black**

* * *

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient négligemment étendus l'un aux côtés de l'autre. Les herbes folles, qui n'avaient pas été tondues depuis des mois, montaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, et les piquaient à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Mais aucun n'y prêtait attention. Comme chaque jour depuis leur fuite dans la nuit noire d'Halloween, ils avaient décidé de profiter de ces petits moments de répit que leur offrait leur piètre existence.

Car leurs jours étaient comptés. Et ils le savaient mieux que personne.

C'était de peu qu'ils avaient échappé aux Aurors qui les traquaient, la semaine précédente. S'ils avaient pu les retrouver une fois, rien ne les empêcherait de reproduire leur exploit. Alors Evan et Rick avaient ralenti le rythme de leur fuite. La panique qui les pétrifiait depuis des mois avait laissé place à une certaine lassitude.

À quoi bon ?

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Le soleil baissait lentement vers l'horizon. La lumière orangée du soir les berçait, offrant un tableau singulier. Rick s'était assoupi, sa joue posée contre le ventre de son amant. Evan se sentait étrangement fiévreux. Tout était trop calme. Il avait un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui lui torturait l'esprit.

Comme un courant électrique, une poussée d'angoisse le parcourut. Il se redressa d'un bond, réveillant Rick qui entrouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux fatigués. En une demi-seconde, il était lui aussi parfaitement alerte. D'une voix chevrotante, Evan lança un sortilège de Révélation de Présence humaine.

Son visage pâlit d'une teinte.

Ils étaient une dizaine, encerclant la maison.

— S'ils n'ont pas encore lancé d'attaque, c'est qu'ils nous surveillent, chuchota Evan à toute vitesse. On ne doit pas leur montrer qu'on a remarqué leur présence. Tu vas tranquillement me suivre, et on va rentrer à l'intérieur. Aies l'air naturel.

Rick sourit faussement, et lui offrit son visage le plus niais d'amoureux transi. Evan répondit par le même genre de mimique, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, main dans la main.

Quand ils eurent passé le pas de la porte, ils perdirent leurs faux airs calmes. Chacun luttant pour ne pas être submergé par la panique, ils se chargèrent de sécuriser le plus rapidement possible la bicoque qui leur servait de repaire. De temps à autre, Evan étudiait les mouvements de leurs ennemis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Aurors pour se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent que quelques secondes de répit avant que l'attaque ne soit lancée.

À peine s'aperçurent-ils que leurs assaillants se rapprochaient qu'ils montèrent à l'étage, et se barricadèrent dans la chambre. Leurs maléfices de fortune feraient office de rempart invisible. Mais aucun ne croyait plus à pouvoir s'échapper. Ils avaient bien essayé de transplaner, mais des charmes trop puissants pour qu'ils puissent s'attarder à tenter de les défaire les en empêchaient.

— Tu crois qu'on y est ? demanda Rick. Que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'essayer ?

Il tremblait comme une feuille. Evan prit sur lui de ne pas s'effondrer. Voire Rick paniquer lui avait toujours donné la force de tenir bon. Le voir ainsi si proche d'abandonner, sans même se battre, lui donnait autant l'illusion d'être invincible que cela l'horrifiait. Pour le protéger, il était prêt à se battre seul contre dix ; trente Aurors !

— Sûrement pas.

Il se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa, alors qu'ils entendaient la porte du rez-de-chaussée céder.

— On a encore toute la vie devant nous.

Des cris indistincts résonnaient à l'étage inférieur. Des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers. Des explosions, des formules incompréhensibles, des grognements. Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient, comme des condamnés à mort, leur châtiment.

Enfin, des coups furent portés contre la chétive porte de la chambre. Les sortilèges rebondissaient sur leurs boucliers.

— Rendez-vous ! cria une voix étouffée derrière la porte. Il s'agit de votre dernière chance !

Il s'agissait de leur meilleure opportunité de prendre les Aurors par surprise. Après un regard échangé et un hochement de tête, Evan et Rick levèrent conjointement toutes leurs protections, et explosèrent la porte. Ils profitèrent de la demi-seconde de surprise de leurs ennemis pour lancer les hostilités.

Tout ne fut plus alors que chaos. La pièce, intime, se transforma en champ de bataille. C'était à peine si, dans cet orage de maléfices, ils apercevaient la face de leurs adversaires. Evan reconnut malgré tout ce maudit Fol'Œil. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à lui, il s'en était tiré de justesse. À cette pensée, sa jambe que l'Auror avait lacéré la fois précédente le fit de nouveau souffrir.

Collé contre Rick, il menait la bataille d'une main de maître. Les Aurors, bloqués par l'étroitesse de l'encadrement de la porte, ne parvenaient pas à s'introduire à l'intérieur. De fait, les deux Mangemorts gardaient facilement le dessus. Evan fut parcourut d'une dangereuse allégresse, alors qu'un premier de leurs assaillants s'écroulait raide dans la poussière.

Ce premier mort enragea les deux camps. Et le carnage redoubla d'intensité.

Tout semblait devenir flou autour d'eux, comme si les choses allaient désormais trop vite pour qu'ils puissent suivre. Un pan du mur explosa, et leurs ennemis chargèrent à l'intérieur par la brèche. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Un second Auror tomba, mais les pions du Ministère étaient toujours en surnombre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette offensive, Evan sentit la peur s'emparer totalement de lui, et le submerger. Il avait le regard fou, comme si ses yeux menaçaient de quitter leurs orbites. Hagard, il ne contrôlait plus réellement son propre corps. Ses sortilèges partaient d'eux-mêmes, et sa conscience s'était égarée, remplacée par son instinct de survie.

Brusquement, il reprit possession de son propre esprit. Un détail dans le coin de son œil lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Alors que Rick se battait bien tant que mal contre un gros Auror blond, Evan vit Fol'Œil, dans son dos, lever sa baguette dans sa direction. Ce fut comme si le temps s'étirait pour ralentir. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, pourtant, le jeune homme eut pleinement conscience de son acte.

_I wanna see your face, painted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I want to see the sun, blotted out from the sky_

_I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

Il se détourna de son duel, et tenta le tout pour le tout. Son sortilège de Mort ricocha, arrachant au passage un pan conséquent de nez de Maugrey. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour arrêter ce dernier. Evan eut le temps d'apercevoir l'éclair vert qui pointait au bout de sa baguette.

Alors, dans un ultime sacrifice d'amour, il plongea.

Le maléfice le frappa en pleine poitrine. Mais, dans une dernière expiration, il eut le temps de songer qu'il avait accompli son destin.

Il avait sauvé Rick.

* * *

Paroles et inspiration : _Paint it, Black_, The Rolling Stones.


End file.
